Aprender a amar
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: Yuki se porta mal con Shu, y este no se le ocurre otra cosa que aprender de su preciado idolo, jeje como le enseñará no os lo perdaís, vaya clase de sexo


_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Maki Murakami. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir de ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**APRENDER A AMAR**

Shuichi se encontraba pegado a la pared, su espalda notaba la fría humedad de la construcción, calándose en sus huesos, apretaba sus manos al final de su espalda, entrelazando fuertemente los dedos, multitud de lágrima se derramaban de sus ojos, que al tener la cabeza gacha, caían perpendicularmente al suelo.

Se pudo escuchar el leve sonido de la puerta al abrirse, dejando pasar aún extrovertido cantante vestido de conejito. El de cabellos castaños al percatarse del estado de ánimo del pequeño, se acercó para delicadamente retirar sus cristalinas lágrimas, que se introducían en su piel al apartarlas.

El pelirosa se encontraba nervioso podía sentir la respiración pausada de su ídolo muy cerca de su boca, casi diría que la rozaba suavemente. Sin previo aviso el mayor agitó su cabello rosado dejándolo instintivamente rebelde.

-Que te ocurre no da?-, lo miraba sonriente, mientras sacaba a kumagoro de su bolsillo delantero.

-Yuki dice que yo…-, un rubor cubrió completamente sus mejillas, dejándose ver sofocado ante su máxima vergüenza para con el vocalista, -es que a Yuki no le…-.

Sus palabras salían entrecortadas al ver los pocos centímetros que los separaban, el experimentado se aproximaba lentamente, dejando que los nervios del joven crecieran mientras sus ojos vidriosos se clavaban en él.

-Cuéntamelo…por favor…que te ha hecho ahora…?-, cambió su sonrisa picara por una expresión mas seria, dejando entrever su preocupación.

El chico inquieto se echó hacía atrás hasta quedar completamente pegado contra la pared, sus ojos aclamaban atención pero también dejaban ver un temor extremo.

-Es que dice que soy demasiado inocente, que no le produzco placer, solo algo lo que el manda y se acabo, que no sirvo en la cama-. Encerró su rostro entre sus manos para ocultar su enorme rubor, y de pasó rehuir esa mirada azul que tanto le hacía temblar.

Ryuichi acercó sus labios hasta su oído, haciendo que su respiración chocara con la delicada piel, que se estremecía a cada roce calido de su aliento.

-Quieres que te enseñe, a comportarle más sádicamente…?-, esta frase provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-Yo…es que Sakuma-san….-, su voz se tornaba temblorosa, tanto que hasta sus labios se agitaban.

Este pudo ver como sus ojos se cerraban esperando contacto con los suyos, como sus piernas se separaban para que chocara su cuerpo con él, esto le provocó una suprema excitación en su cuerpo, surgiendo su miembro erecto apretando sus pantalones.

Ahora entendía lo que decía Yuki, estaba bien ser sumiso, hasta era excitante, pero al cabo de un tiempo se hacía monótono y aburrido, al chico le faltaba soltura, decisión, espontaneidad, no dejarse hacer como en este momento pedía.

-Hoy te mostraré como te tienes que comportar con Yuki, y lo que siempre tienes que tener claro es que hay que se imaginativo, es muy importante.

Agarró fuertemente su cabello rosado jalándolo hacía atrás, haciendo que el pequeño se quejara del tirón, para después agarrar su cuello y empezar a morderlo, lamerlo, de arriba abajo haciendo que se extasiara de placer.

Para el asombro de Shuichi este se separó, agarrándolo de la mano, para sacarlo de la sala de ensayos. Al salir del edificio de NG el castaño pidió un taxi y se introdujeron en él, para posteriormente dejarlos frente a la casa de Sakuma.

Abrió la puerta despacio, invitando a entrar al de cabellos rosados. Cuando pasó completamente, lo agarró por detrás dejándolo atrapado entre sus brazos, mientras su lengua recorría el fino cuello que tanto deseaba.

Agarró sus manos colocándolas en su trasero, para después presionar sus pezones haciendo que el chico apretara sus nalgas. De la boca del pelirosa multitud de suspiros instantáneos se escapaban, hasta que Ryuichi introdujo dos dedos en ella, los cuales lamió con excitación, aunque todavía le provocaba algo de vergüenza aquella situación.

Sakuma recogió de la mesita próxima a ellos un pañuelo negro, que utilizó para vendarle los ojos, apretando fuerte el nudo provocando un quejido por parte del otro.

-Oye Sakuma-san por favor no aprietes tanto….- sugirió a la vez que se tiraba algo del pañuelo para aflojarlo.

Ahora sin ver absolutamente nada, siguió por la dirección que su ídolo le indicaba en sus movimientos, hasta que le soltó la mano, dejándolo solo en mitad del camino. Este al verse abandonado alzó el brazo para despejar sus ojos, en ese instante sintió como algo le golpeaba en su mano haciéndole desistir de ello.

-Auuuuuuuu, con que me has dado leches..?-, gruñó ante el evidente dolor que había dejado en su mano.

Sintió la calidez de un cuerpo rozando con el suyo, y una respiración agitada alrededor de su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-Recuerda todo lo que te estoy haciendo, para después practicarlo con tu Yuki…

Shuichi tragó saliva algo nervioso por las intimidantes palabras del mayor, que después de eso lo agarró sensualmente por la cintura hasta llevarlo al sofá, donde le empujó para que se sentara.

Separó bruscamente sus piernas, haciendo que el pequeño se sobresaltara aún más. Provocativamente acercó su rostro a la entrepierna, mordisqueando la hebilla para abrirla con la boca. Cuando se hubo desecho de los pantalones cortos, alzó despacio la camiseta de tirantes, lamiendo la parte que se quedaba descubierta a cada paso, hasta llegar a sus labios para morderlos mientras sacaba la prenda.

Las manos de Shindo agarraron su cabello para acariciarlo desesperadamente, mientras sentía la presión de sus labios y la lengua del contrario invadiendo atrevidamente su boca sin control.

-mmm, Sakuma-san esto me esta poniendo….-, susurraba el de ojos púrpura mientras se mordía su labio exasperado

No contestó, se limitó a retirar el bóxer y chocar su respiración contra el miembro del más joven, que al notar su cálido aliento tan cerca de su intimidad no puedo evitar emitir un leve chillido de placer.

-No es justo que solo Yuki pueda disfrutar de ti, a mi también me gustaría.

Recorrió casi sin rozar sus labios toda la longitud de la erección hasta llegar a los testículos, los cuales se introdujo en la boca, apretando sus diente en ellos, y haciendo que su compañero se revolviera, extasiado sobre el asiento, curvando su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza y apretarla mas contra su sexo.

-Eso es no pares…, ah!..., por dios estoy mas caliente que nunca…-, al decir esto notó como algo lo invadía, algo se introducía bruscamente en él, pero sin probarle dolor alguno, solo sentir el frío de aquel objeto, le excitaba aún mas.

Se volvió a echar sobre el sofá mientras sentía un movimiento desgarrador, Ryuichi se aproximó subiendo despacio por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus ojos para descubrirlos, sin dejarle ver que era lo que le poseía colocándose de tal forma que el quedara entre sus piernas y el inesperado objeto bajo él.

-Te gusta que te maltrate..?-, preguntó sádicamente mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del contrario a la vez que mordía su labio inferior.

-Si…me encanta….

Este se acercó a su oreja, lamiendo sensualmente su lóbulo a la vez que le soplaba descaradamente.

-Chilla mi nombre Shuichi-, ordenó mientras le agarraba fuerte el cabello, y introducía completamente todo el cabo del objeto.

-Aaaaaa, Sakuma…..

Este le apretó mas su cabello, sacando bruscamente el objeto, para golpearle con el directamente en los testículos, dejándole ver como la incógnita era un simple látigo.

-Te he dicho que gritaras mi nombre, no mi apellido- gruño dejando ver una mirada seria y adulta, que a cualquiera le provocaría más de un suspiro.

Shuichi a encontrarse con esos eternos ojazos azules se ruborizó, bajando instintivamente la cabeza, provocando que el enfado del mayor creciera.

Sakuma se quitó en traje que llevaba puesto, no tardó ni un minuto, mostrando como debajo de él no llevaba nada y enseñándole al menor su exquisita erección. La cual, introdujo de un tirón en la entrada del pequeño, haciendo que se revolviera de placer. Aceleró el ritmo de las envestidas, tanto que Shuichi notaba como los testículos de su compañero chocaban bruscamente contra él.

-Ahora grita mi nombre…-, pronunció mientras mordía uno de sus pezones, pellizcando simultáneamente el otro.

-aaaaaaaaaa….. Ryu-chan no pares…. Yo me corro…….aaaaaa….Ryuichiiiiiiii!

El joven se derramó en el vientre de ambos, levantando su vista para clavarla en el mayor, su mirada dulce había cambiado por otra mas provocativa, dejando ver un brillo sensual en ella repartido con una pizca ardiente.

Notando que a Ryuichi todavía le faltaba bastante, decidió empezar ya a practicar lo que con tanto ímpetu su ídolo le estaba enseñando. Con un gesto le indicó que se apartara, sentándose en el suelo mientras lo miraba extrañado.

-Te vas a atrever a ponerte pervertido..?-, preguntó con una gesto en la cara de lo mas infantil.

-Ahora lo verás…

Sin aviso alguno, se lanzó sobre el otro, agarrando sus manos sobre su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo, mientras presionaba su barbilla dejando a merced su cuello para lamerlo apasionadamente. Agarró el pañuelo con el que anteriormente había sido sus ojos vendados, y lo usó para atar las manos del mayor.

-Jo, si que has aprendido pronto na no da!-, no pudo continuar pues su labios se encontraron presionados con los del contrario quien los mordía, y lamía provocando que un hilito de sangre cayera de ellos.

-Bueno lo de antes fue la teoría, ahora viene la práctica…

Con una mano lo ayudó a ponerse a cuatro patas, mientras introducía dos dedos en él, moviéndolos en círculos a la vez que buscaba algo por allí cerca para utilizar.

Al no encontrar nada que le llamara la atención, añadió otro dedo. El experimentado vocalista empezó a jadear mientras su cara se volvía roja, y sus labios se tornaban de un color carmesí oscuro.

Aunque quisiera demostrar firmeza, era la primera vez que poseería a alguien, así que se lo tomó con calma. Acercó su rostro a la entrada del otro, sin retirar los dedos obviamente, para lamerla con cuidado introduciendo la lengua con ellos. Aceleró el ritmo acariciando también el miembro descuidado, que ya empezaba a aclamar por atención.

-Aaaaa…Shuichi….para…yo…no…puedo…más…

Shuichi al escuchar el comentario, se retiró, dejándolo con una cara algo extrañada pero a la vez enfadada. Se limitó a sonreírle para introducir su miembro en él, tan fuertemente que parecía haber entrado hasta parte de los testículos.

-Ehhhhhh!...no tan fuerte… por dios… no parece que sea la primera vez… además no seas avaricioso, solo se introduce la erección- comentó con los ojos llorosos y una mueca de vulnerabilidad aplastante.

Este al darse cuenta, se ruborizó, pero siguió invistiéndole con fuerza, mientras masajeaba su miembro a la misma velocidad, estaban desesperados por llevar al final, el placer se podía ver perfectamente en sus rostros. Al poco tiempo sus cuerpos se contrajeron, llegando al clímax juntos.

Shuichi cayó sobre la espalda de Ryuichi, este último volteó su rostro, regalándole un dulce beso. Después se tendió boca arriba encerrando al joven entre sus brazos.

-Te ha gustado…?- preguntó Sakuma al oído en un dulce susurro.

Shindo se colocó de golpe sobre el sofá, como si fuera un súper héroe, señalando hacia la ventana muy seguro de si mismo.

-Yuki prepárate, voy a por ti, JAJAJAJA.

Una mirada de resignación se dejó ver en Ryuichi, quién se alegraba de haberle ayudado, y sobre todo de haber mantenido relaciones con él, pero bien sabía que nunca sería suyo, porque el amaba a ese rubio, a ese rubio que a tantas persona traía de cabeza, mientras él se encontraba solo, sin nadie.

De pronto Shuichi se lanzó sobre su ídolo abrazándolo fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Después se retiró un poco para mirarle tiernamente.

-Me a gustado mucho, esto lo tenemos que repetir-, concluyó dándole un beso en los labios antes de vestirse y salir de allí en menos de dos minutos.

Cuando ya se había marchado, el chico de cabellos castaños se sentó en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado con su adorado Shuichi.

-Por fin no estaré solo, pues le tengo a él, a mi Shu-chan-, sonrió abiertamente mientras estrujaba a Kumagoro contra su pecho.

**_Bueno la verdad es que este lemon, no me a salido tan bien como tenía pensado, pero me resulta muy difícil poner a shu como un pervertido , y no se me daba algo de vergüenza, pero al final, no a kedado tan mal no? TT, tengo pensado hacerle una segunda parte cuando se encuentra con Yuki y le enseña todo lo que a aprendido, aunque tampoco creo k muxo XDDDD, bueno espero mejorar con el tiempo y la costumbre y gracias por leerme sois unos tesoros, sobre todo mi saiyi y keiko sois dos soles , os kiero muxo a las dos. Un beso y espero veros en todos mis fanfis._**


End file.
